First Night In Bedroom
by Aihara Minam Uchiha
Summary: ...haa...malam poertama yang menyenangkan untuk Ichigo dan Rukia...kalau Hitsugaya dan Hinamori..bagaimana... sama -sama diamnya...jadi..siapa duluan..? HitsuHina...Please...DON'T LIKE DON'T READ..To Lower 18 years Old


Gila…aku bikin Rated M... pairing nya sie aku pasang Hitsugaya dan Hinamori ... kalau ada waktu aku bikin yang Ichigo and Rukia ...

Ini untuk 17 tahun ke atas ,...okey...

**Disclamer : Tite Kubo**

**Genre :Adventure and Romance**

**Pairing : ****Hitsugaya And Hinamori (HitsuHina)**

Warning : AU, gaje, OOC, au lah pokoknya baca aja.

Judul nya sie First Night In Bedroom

"Argggh...gimana ichigo aku tak mengerti tentang malam pertama."ujar Hitsugaya dengan kebingungan.

"Masa'...nggak ngerti...aku dan Rukia aja malam pertama rileks aja"ujar Ichigo.

"Ha...emang pas malam pertama...kau dan Rukia melakukan berapa ronde"tanya Hitsugaya.

"4 kali...aku yakin kok kamu berhasil..."ujar Ichigo dengan tegasnya

"aa...Baiklah..."ujar Hitsugaya.

"Malam pertama itu akan mengalir begitu saja..."ujar Ichigo.

Tiba-tiba...

"Hitsugaya...kau sudah di tunggu di kamar oleh Hinamori... dan kau Ichigo ayo pulang"ujar rukia yang tiba-tiba menarik Ichigo.

" dulu..rukia..kau sedang mengandung bukan..."tanya Hitsugaya.

"Iya,...aku mengandung 2 bulan..oh ya..segera nyusul kami...kami tunggu"ujar tanapa basa basi menarik Ichigo keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Good luck... Hitsugaya..."ujar Ichigo. dan mereka pulang ,.. dan Hitsugaya berjalan menuju kamar pengantin.

Deg...Deg..Deg

In kamar... pintu terbuka Hitsugaya pun menyapa istrinya Hinamori,...

"Hinamori..."ujar Hitsugaya.

"Hitsugaya...aku tahu kok kau mau lakukan itu khan...aku sudah di beri tahu sama Rukia kok..."ujar Hinamori yang mendekati Hitsugaya.

"hnn...Ichigo...ternyata mengalir gitu aja...baiklah Ichigo kami akan menyusulmu."gumam Hitsugaya.

"Momo,...ayo kita lakukan apa yang kau mau..."ujar Hitsugaya

**Ronde Pertama**** Bag 1**

Hitsugaya mendekati Hinamori dan menempelkan bibirnya...Hinamori terpaksa membuka mulutnya,karan pertahanan Hinamori melemah..tentu Hitsugaya tak menyia-yiakan kesempatan itu... Hitsugaya pun memasuki rongga mulut Hinamori..hingga saliva mereka tercampur menjadi satu.

Hinamori...menikmati nya...10 menit kemudian oksigen mereka habis. Dan Hitsugaya mengajak Hinamori ke tempat tidur,..tentu Hinamori mengikutinya,... perlahan Hitsugaya menempelkan bibirnya ke leher Hinamori. ia menciumi bagian sensitif pertama milik hingga menyeringai geli Hinamori terdengar di telinga Hitsugaya. Akan tetapi Hitsugaya malah menambah dengan gigitan di leher Hinamori.. "aww...sakit Shiro-chan..."ujar Hinamori. dengan tampang muka memerah. Tak di dengar oleh Hitsugaya yang menikmati aktivitasnya.

"ah...Shiro-chan ...hentii..."pinta Hinamori menggigit bibirnya. Tanpa mendengar pinta Hinamori. Hitsugaya pun menggunakan tangannya untuk meremas dada kanan Hinamori dari luar gaunnya. Sedangakan tangan satunya lagi mulai nakal meraba bagian sensitif wanita yang menggairahkan kaum lelaki. Desahan Hinamori makin menjadi-jadi...dan tak karuan. Akan tetapi bagi Hitsugaya,Hinamori menikmatinya.

"cuu...kup..Shiro chan..."pinta Hinamori mendesah sambil mencoba melepskan dari Suaminya Hitsugaya "kau yang memintanya...kan Momo...ayo kita lakukan sampai selesai"..ujar mengunci tangan Istrinya yang mendesah, Hitsugaya pun tidak menghiraukan desahan Hinamori malah Hitsugaya melepas gaun yang di genakan Hinamori hingga setengah badan,... tanpa basa basi. Hitsugaya melepas Bra yang di gunakan Hinamori hingga muluslah setengah badan Hinamori. Hitsugaya pun melepas celana nya hingga setengah badan. Aksi kedua nya pun mulai. Hitsugaya mulai menempelkan bibirnya ke buah dada Hinamori yang sebelah kanan dan sebelah kiri di remas oleh tangan Hitsugaya. Desahan mulai diteriakkan Hinamori,. Hitsugaya pun melepas ciuman itu dan di pindahkan ke mulut Hinamori. Dan kedua tangan dengan ganas meremas .ke dua buah dada Hinamori. Semakin ganas remasan tersebut,..semakin jadi ciuman yang dilayangkan ke mulut Hinamori,. Hinamori Dengan pasrah membiarkan aktivitas suaminya yang terus mengganas..hingga dalam hati. Desahan demi desahan ...

...

Aktivitas dihentikan sementara... Hitsugaya pun melepas gaun yang digunakan Hinamori dan melemparnya sembarang tempat,...Hinamori berblushing..memerah.. melihat gaunnya telah lepas dari tubuhnya,...aktivitas di mulai lagi...

**Ronde ****Pertama Bag 2**

Hitsugaya pun tanpa basa basi melepas celana dalamnya Hinamori...sehingga tanpa sehelai benang pun yang digenakan Hinamori,... Hitsugaya pun dengan tangan kanan memasuki daerah kewanitaan milik Hinamori dengan tangan kanannya.. desahan ...demi desahan terus bermunculan. "Shi..Shiro..chan..he..he...hen..ti..kan..ah..ahh."Hinamori menarik sprei kamarnya. Hitsugaya pun melakukan ativitas yang bisa di bilang lebih ganas. ... mulutnya memasuki mulut Hinamori,..tangan kirinya...meremas buah dadanya Hinamori..dan tangan kanannya memasuki daraeh kewanitaan milik Hinamori. Desahan..desahan Hinamori menjadi-jadi,...desahan tersebut...bagi Hitsugaya menambah aktivitas tersebut. ...

Setelah puas bermain di daerah mulut istrinya,...Hitsugaya pun menjilati bagian daerah kewanitaan nya Hinamori,...dan sesekali lidahnya masuk ke dalamnya. Hinamori tak tahan akan sensasi bertubi-tubi yang di berikan oleh suaminya Hitsugaya. Desahan tersebut bagaikan alunan musik bagi di telinga Hitsugaya., Hitsugaya memajumundurkan lidahnya,mencari titik yang dapat membuat Hinamori mendesah panjang.

"Shirooo...cu..cu..kup..hentiiikan,,...takk...tahann.."Hinamori mendesah panjang,ia mencapai klimaks..Hitsugaya hanya tersenyum manis.

"Shirooo... aku ejakulasi..."ucap Hinamori mengatur nafas,Hitsugaya hanya bersmirk senang.

"mau gantian,...sayang...ayo lakukan..."ucap Hitsugaya santai.

**Ronde 1 Bag 3**

Hinamori pun melihat tubuh Hitsugaya yang sexyy...Hitsugaya hanya memakai celana dalam..Hinamori pun mengerti apa maksudnya... naluri Hinamori tak terkontrol...

Aksi Hinamori pun di mulai...

"akan...ku lakukan..suamiku..."ucap Hinamori dengan tatapan menantang..Hinamori pun tanpa basa basi...membuka celana dalam suaminya..dan menjilati daerah kelelakian Hitsugaya dan menghisap perlahan...lahan..hingga terdengar desahan dari suaminya.

"argghh...erghh..."desah Hitsugaya panjang,membuat Hinamori mempercepat gerakan itu,..bagi Hinamori..suaminya menikmatinya... "suamiku...apa yang kau lakukan...akan ku lakukan sama...sepertiku..."batin Hinamori dengn smilenya. Tambah suaminya mendesah..semakin cepat Hinamori memajumundurkan kepalanya hingga tak beraturan...Hitsugaya sangat menikmatinya...baginya yang ia lakukan degan istrinya..adalah kenikmatan ... dan Hitsugay mendesah pelan sembari mengelus ramput hitam panjang istrinya.

"sayang...terusskan...mulutmu manis sekali..."ucap Hitsugaya..yang meminta Istrinya menghentikan aksinya..dan Hinamori menurutinya.

"hei..kenapa..."tanya Hinamori

"kita..akhiri ronde ini ..aku mau mengeluarkannya ke tempat lain..."jawabnya. Hinamori hanya cemberut.

Dan tiba-tiba Hitsugaya memasukkan kejantanannya..ke lorong kewanitaan Hinamori,.. "aww...sakiit..Shiro..chan.."desah Hinamori... panas..perih..sakitt...yang dirasakan Hinamori ketika suaminya..sedikit demi sedikit benda "itu"... butiran kristal kecil jatuh di muka Hinamori karena menahan sakit...yang di alaminya.

"sebentar lagi...istriku..."ucap Hitsugaya mengecup bibir istrinya..agar mengurangi sakit dari istrinya.

Kini seluruh benda "itu" milik Hitsugaya masuk ke lorong kewanitaan Hinamori..dengan perlahan-lahan...Hitsugaya memajumundurkan benda "itu" secara beraturan... hitsugaya merasakan nafas Hinamori yang menggebu-gebu...paras cantik istrinya penuh dengan air mata... semakin lama Hinamori menikmatinya... Hitsugaya pun melepas ciuman itu..untuk mendengar desahan istri tercintanya.

"arrhh..urghhhh...ahhh.."desahan Hinamori..yang dianggap Hitsugaya hanya nyanyian merdu... dan mata Hitsugaya melihat dada milik Hinamori bebas...maka Hitu=sugaya dengan kedua tangannya..meremas kembali.. dan tangan kirinya melepas bagian kiri..dan digigitnya bagian yang kiri..Hitsugaya...dengan ganas...mempercepaat aksinya tersebut. Kini istrinya berada dalam sensasi yang benar benar nikmat...

"ah...ahh...uhh..."desah Hinamori...ia mencapai klimaks kedua kalinya...

"sayang..aku mau keluar..."ucap Hitsugaya... "silahkan..ah...kau kan suamiku...keluarkan saja...bila perlu di ronde berikutnya..."pinta Hinamori sambil menahan sakit.

"ku keluarkan..."...

"ah..nikmat..."ucap Hinamori..yang merasa cairan hangat masuk ke tubuhnya.. "sayang...kita lakukan lagi...agar aku bisa menyusul Rukia.."pinta hinamori. "maksudmu..anak..."jawab Hitsugaya. Hinamori hanya memberikan senyuman..

Ronde 2...3...4... dihabiskan waktu hingga pagi hari...

4 hari kemudian

Di kediaman Hitsugaya Toushiro dan Hinamori datang Rukia dan suaminya Ichigo.

"hai...Toushiro..."ucap Ichigo..menarik tangan Hitsugaya untuk menjauh.

"hei hinamori..kalian melakukan berapa kali "tanya Rukia. "kami melakukannya 4 kali..."jawab Hinamori.

Di ruang tamu

"oyy...Toushiro...kamu melakukan berapa kali.."tanya Ichigo

"4 kali..."jawab Hitsugaya...

"waw..."ucap Ichigo...

"Ichigo..bagaimana kita ajak istri kita untuk melakukan lagi..."ujar Hitsugaya.

"ha...kau gila..istriku hamil tahu..."ucap ichigo. dan tiba-tiba.

Datang Rukia dan Hinamori...

*hosh..hosh...* :Hitsugaya...aku dapat berita bagus..."ucap Rukia.

"berita bagus pa..."tanya Hitsugaya...

"tadi Hinamori mengeluh muntah-muntah terus..dan aku bawa tes kehamilan..setelah di tes..."ujar Rukia...

"apa...rukia..."ujar Ichigo

"Hinamori...hamill..Hitsugaya.."jawab Rukia.

"apa...!"kaget mereka... dan mereka harus menunda acara "itu" sampai istrinya melahirkan...

Waitt..seee.. in

Gila...

Rukia : ahhh...akuuu hamill

Ichigo : Kenapa tidak senang..?

Hitsugaya : ha...gilla ku ganas bangett..

Hinamori : ...akuu punya anak dari shiro chan

Ichigo : wahh...dapat keluarga baru nie

Rukia : kamu maunya laki-laki atau perempuan

Ichigo : terserah..kau saja

H x H :*bingung...*

Bener...

Please review...


End file.
